


杨九郎“日”记—第二天

by Dumpling_wine



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpling_wine/pseuds/Dumpling_wine
Relationships: 张云雷 - Relationship, 杨九郎 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	杨九郎“日”记—第二天

其实张云雷在台上没有存心诱惑杨九郎，他以前的风格就是这样的，但是怎么说呢，以前是故意的勾引，现在是纯情的诱惑。

但是回到玫瑰园张云雷绝对是故意的，他算了算杨九郎有半年没有痛快的发泄过了，这段时间都是杨九郎自己解决的，他偶尔用手帮忙也都没有做到最后，杨九郎不舍得，最近他身体恢复的还算不错，于是下定决心想让杨九郎痛快一下。

晚上杨九郎伺候张云雷洗完澡，把小祖宗放到被窝里，自己洗了个战斗澡，准备搂着小宝贝儿睡觉，谁成想，张云雷从被窝里漏出小脑袋，用亮晶晶的眼神看着杨九郎，嘴里轻轻吐出两个字“操我。”

杨九郎表示自己当机了，“磊磊，你说什么？”

“我说，我想让你操我，九郎，我觉得我可以的。”张云雷说完，害羞的整个人埋到被子里。

杨九郎的眼神在他上下转了个来回，没有立即给答复。他的宝贝儿刚演出回来，现在更好的选择应该搂着他一觉睡到天亮——通常他们也是这样做的。

“磊磊，你听我说，乖乖的好吗，老公搂着睡觉了。”  
被子里一阵淅淅索索的声音传来，张云雷牵着杨九郎的手放在了自己的胸上，“老公，磊磊想老公摸摸……”

杨九郎忍着最后一丝清明，抽回自己的手，捧着张云雷脸颊，认真的说到：“磊磊，等身体好了好吗，老公心疼。”

“翔子，我好多了，你好久都没……”  
“没事磊磊，老公不是自己解决了吗？你乖啊。”  
“那你是不是外面有别人了？”被挤得鼓起的脸颊，软软糯糯的语气，杨九郎想生气都生不起来。  
“瞎说，我只有你一个”  
“那为什么不碰我？我不管，就是有人了，呦~我要撒泼了。”杨九郎看着张云雷，满脸宠溺，他的磊磊怎么这么可人疼，他知道，他只是心疼自己。  
“那好，但是说好了不能做到最后……”  
“我可以的”张云雷着急打断了杨九郎的话。  
“不行，这个不能协商，不过老公其他的要求磊磊可是都要满足哦。”  
“哦……好……”他是不会拒绝杨九郎的，他想念着杨九郎的吻，杨九郎的唇舌，杨九郎的身体，杨九郎进来的感觉，杨九郎的手，杨九郎偶尔在床上对他粗暴的动作。  
“把胸部挺起来”，张云雷现在脑子蒙蒙的，正是最情动的时候，乖乖的听杨九郎的话，挺起自己的小胸脯。杨九郎还没有摸他，就已经受不了了，额角上的汗水流到嘴边，被他舔下去。

“磊磊，自己捏捏小奶头”  
“啊……翔子……我，我不会……”  
“就像我平时那样，对，就是这样，再使点劲。”张云雷仿佛受到蛊惑一般接收着杨九郎的指令，葱白的手指捏上自己的小樱桃。  
“轻轻拉起来，对，不能弄疼了，这个是我的宝贝”杨九郎的呼吸明显粗重起来。  
“不……啊，是……是我自己的”  
“磊磊不乖哦，这明明是我的宝贝儿，咱们今天就玩磊磊的奶头好不好”  
“不……嗯……不好，九郎，磊磊想要”张云雷一手抚弄着自己的胸口，一手朝杨九郎张开，要抱抱。  
“磊磊不是说都听我的吗，今天就让磊磊靠着小奶子高潮好不好？”  
“老公……要老公……”  
杨九郎接替过张云雷的手，将他扶起来，把他整个人放在自己身上，靠在自己怀里，不停的搓揉怀里人儿的胸部。  
胸部被不停地玩弄，挤出各种各样的形态，一点软肉被紧握，杨九郎还捉住他的乳头又是吸又是舔，半是舍不得离手的喜欢。  
“翔子，翔子……翔子……”  
“磊磊的胸部，变大了，是不是涨奶了？”  
“没有……没有……”  
“我不信，让老公检查检查”  
“怎……怎么检查？”看着清纯诱惑的表情问出的问题，杨九郎忍耐不住了，释放出自己的炙热，一下下戳着张云雷的乳头。  
“啊……翔子……受不了了”张云雷的乳头敏感的不像话，下身的肉棒也颤颤巍巍的挺立起来。

杨九郎一边操弄着张云雷的胸部，一边说着荤话。  
“磊磊，你的手指很长，是不是每次伸进去能够碰到自己的敏感点？你的敏感点是比较深的，每次需要操的很深很深才能让你高潮。”

“啊……”杨九郎和张云雷一起达到了高潮，看着胸前的精液，杨九郎用手抹在了张云雷的乳头上，“磊磊，你看像不像流出来的奶水。”

“嗯……疼……”  
听见张云雷的痛呼，杨九郎俯下身，检查着，发现张云雷的乳头有一点破皮，都怪自己下手没轻没重，心疼死了。

“磊磊，对不起，疼吗，老公给呼呼，小樱桃都破皮了。”  
“杨九郎！”张云雷气的把枕头扔到杨九郎脑袋上，这怎么穿衣服吗，摩擦着会不舒服，气的张云雷不想理杨九郎。


End file.
